Seeking The Truth
by Accelerate
Summary: Two groups try to return to peaceful lives: one has been for two years; the other has just started. When a new threat and a familiar face emerge, however, the groups meet by fate and must join together to save the world again. MinatoxYukari SoujixYukiko
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 FES or Persona 4 in anyway

This is just the prequel to both stories in my own words, so feel free to skip ahead to the story

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prequel**

It has been two years since the events of Tartarus, the Dark Hour and the Abyss of Time for the members of SEES, and they still cannot forget their leader, Minato Arisato, and the sacrifice he made to ensure mankind's safety. Now it is March 31st, 2012, and the members of SEES are holding a party in respect of their fallen comrade. What they least expect is a new threat emerging and the return of a familiar face...

On the other side, Souji Seta and his group of friends have just finished their own adventure involving shadows and personas, and are moving on with their peaceful lives. Souji has left Inaba, much to everyone's dismay, to return to the city. The friendships he made were important to him, and helped him through his journey. These same friendships, and new ones, will become even more important as Souji and his group cross paths with the members of SEES, en route to discover a new threat that no one ever expected....


	2. Party Crasher

I do not own Persona 3 FES or Persona 4

This is my first time writing a fanfiction story, so I hope it's alright.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**March 31****st****, 2012, Evening**

**Kirijo Estate**

The whole group was there: Yukari, Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka, Ken, Aigis, Mitsuru and even Koromaru. They were all there, at Mitsuru's estate, celebrating the bravery shown by a fallen comrade. Two actually, as they had not forgotten Shinjiro's sacrifices as well. This wasn't a time for regret, however; it was a time for reminiscing on the past and how important those two were to it.

"Nice spread. Now this is a way to celebrate!" came the audible voice of Junpei.

"Well what else would they have wanted us to do, be depressed about it forever?" Yukari said. "Just think Junpei, this could be a celebration of you being acceptedf and survivng university as well!" Oh, the irony.

"H-Hey, I resent that..." Junpei spoke quietly as everyone around him started laughing.

Yes, the group was trying to enjoy their time, despite the reason they were there. Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka had all just finished their first year at Aytaro University less than a month before. Yukari was going for interior decorating, Junpei had started a baseball career and Fuuka was studying to be a doctor. Aigis was currently doing mechanical work for a lab. Akihiko was currently enrolled in the police academy, while Mitsuru took over leadership of the Kirijo Group. Ken was getting ready to enter high school, and Koromaru had started living with him. But despite moving on with their lives, it was impossible to forget their leader, Minato Arisato.

"I wonder what it's really like to be a seal to protect humanity" Mitsuru commented. It had been two years since they had figured out why Minato had died, but they still talked about it nonetheless.

"Who knows?" Akihiko replied. "He willingly gave his life to save us, so I'm sure he is satisfied with the outcome."

"Yeah, but I always wonder if it could've been different, like if he didn't have to go," came Fuuka's quiet voice from the corner. "Yeah, I've wondered that too" Ken added, with a bark that followed by Koromaru.

The night went on with small talk about everyone's future, along with Junpei clearing the leftover sushi off the rest of the plates. Everyone seemed to have relaxed after their talk about Minato. All except for Yukari, who hadn't said a word in their discussion. She was unusually quiet, and was sitting by herself when Mitsuru walked over.

"Something wrong, Yukari? Yukari looked up, startled, remembering that Mitsuru called her by her first name now. It seemed like it was only yesterday that they had had their talk on the riverbed in Kyoto.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yukari bit her lip.

"I know this gathering is hard for you. It's hard for all of us," Mitsuru's soft voice seemed to carry Yukari out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, but......why did he have to go?' Yukari finally broke down, driving her head into her hands and crying uncontrollably. "We had so much memories and promises and then....he had to go!" Yukari was having trouble getting all of the words out.

"I understand, Yukari, but like we've said before, this is not what he wanted. We all know he was important to you; he was important to all of us, but we knew how much he meant to you. So....if you ever need to talk, just tell me." Mitsuru's soothing words calmed Yukari down, and she began to smile.

"Yeah, y-your right. Thanks, Mitsuru."

"Anytime, but for now, we're going to head to their gravestones to pay respects. I'll understand if you don't want to come."

"No, no, I'll come," Yukari said quickly. "I have to see him, even if it's in the form of a grave."

So, after everyone got ready, they headed out to Mitsuru's limo and headed off to the cemetery.

____________________________________________________________________________________

The two graves sat up on a hill, side by side; Shinjiro to the left; Minato to the right. Everyone placed their individual gifts in front of their graves and Akihiko turned to them and began to speak.

"Well.....it's been two years since we found out how Minato died," Minato's name felt dry on his tongue as Akihiko continued to speak. "We are here to remember these two for their bravery, their spirit and everything else they have brought into our lives." Yukari was having a hard time not crying as Akihiko spoke.

"Yes, we cannot forget about Shinjiro-senpai either," Fuuka said. "Yeah...he gave up a lot," Ken added as he looked at his feet.

Everyone said their bit and started to head back to the limo when Koromaru's ears perked up and started barking.

"Oh, are you trying to say something, boy?" Junpei asked.

"He is saying that he senses someone....someone familiar," came Aigis' translation.

"Maybe he smells his spirit?" Junpei said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah....sure," Yukari's voice closed up at the point of talking about Minato.

Everyone was ready to turn back to the limo when-

"I must have the same scent on me."

Startled by this, everyone turned around and looked in shock at what was in front of them. Unable to speak, they just stared at the newcomer when out of nowhere Yukari found her voice again.

"...M-Minato-kun?!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that wasn't obvious at all :O Nothing new, really.

I hope you enjoy this story, as I hope to continue it to peoples liking.


	3. Blue Room Discoveries

I do not own Persona 3: FES or Persona 4

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**???**

It was dark. It never changed; no sign of light of images of those dear to him. No, this was nothing. But if this was nothing, then how could he be thinking about it, and why was it so suddenly? It was still dark though, it felt like it has been like this forever. Then there was another part of him that felt like it has just happened, and he was just realizing it. All these ideas circled around in Minato's mind. _Minato_. Why did that sound familiar to him? Was that him, Minato? How is it that someone thinks so much, but knows so little about themselves?

_Now you're just going crazy._

What? Whose voice was that?

_Come on, think harder. Remember those dear to you._

Those dear to me? Then, as out of nowhere, images of people started flooding into his mind; pictures of people he knew. Piece by piece, he was able to pin names to each one. Junpei, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken. The images kept on coming. Kenji, Maiko, Keisuke, Yukari....Yukari! Minato felt a jolt of remembrance from the image of Yukari, but still could not figure out how he suddenly came to discover these newfound wonders. Last he remembered, he had become a seal to protect humanity.....from the end of the world. Was that right?

_That's it, continue on, my boy, and discover the reason behind all of this._

Things started to become clearer, but were still a little hazy. My boy. Heh, that sounds like Igor.....Igor......Igor!?

The next thing he knew, Minato saw a flash and saw himself sitting in an all too familiar room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to- or rather...welcome back to the Velvet Room, my dear young man."

Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

There, sitting across from Minato, the hands crossing in front of his long nose, and a wide grin plastered on his face, was Igor.

Minato had trouble finding his voice. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke.

"Wh-What's going on...?

"You are in the Velvet room, of course." Minato looked up in the direction of the newer, softer voice, and saw, with a smile across her face as well, Elizabeth. The Minato's eyes targeted the female on the opposite side of Igor. This face was unfamiliar to him. As Minato tried to ponder as to where he might have seen this face, Igor answered his unasked question.

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten to introduce you to my....other assistant. This is Margaret."

"Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you and your sacrifices." She had a harder, yet clearer voice than Elizabeth, but had similar appearances to her. She had long, blonde hair, as apposed to Elizabeth's white, bowl shaped hair. Minato couldn't tell if she was older or younger than Elizbeth, but before he could think about it, Margaret spoke again.

"So, you are the boy my sister went to free from the Great Seal." She had a smile on her face as she looked across to Elizabeth, who nodded in agreement.

Minato was confused. "Wait, what? What do you mean free me from the Great Seal?"

As always, Minato thought, this room brings up more questions, rather than more answers.

"Well," it was Igor who spoke this time, "After your sacrifice to create a seal so that humans could not call out Nyx, your contract was over. You do remember your commitment, don't you?" Igor then waved his hand, and a familiar sheet of paper was laid on the table.

Igor continued his explanation. "With your contract up, Elizabeth set out on a journey to free you from the burden you set upon your shoulders. She looked everywhere, but could not find a means of reaching you. That was, until about a month ago, when......she found out that the barrier your soul had created was broken through." Despite his sudden explanation, Igor still had a grin on his face. Minato felt confused at this.

"So, if the seal I had made was broken through, I should be dead, right?" The question had been mon his mind the moment he had entered the room. Am i dead? How am I alive?

*chuckle* "Oh, now that seems to be quite the opposite, my boy, am I right? If you were dead, would you be here right now?" Typical igor.

"No, but-"

"Let me explain. It was true that, when you sealed your soul to protect mankind, you did indeed die. Since that seal has been broken, however, your soul has been set free."

"So if the seal has been broken, does that mean Nyx has appeared again?"

"Good question," it was Margaret. "About a month after your sacrifice, your friends discovered something unimaginable relating to your death and their past. They also discovered the sacrifice you made, resulting in your death."

"From there," it was Elizabeth this time," They fought a being known as Erebus, which was created by the thoughts of humans wanting to end their life, and defeated it. But they figured out that Erebus would soon return one day, and try to break through your seal to reach Nyx."

Minato was in shock at what he had just heard. His friends, the former SEES members, had ventured into some unknown lace to discover the reason behind his death.

"What we do not know," Igor began speaking again, "is this new threat that has broken through your seal and set you free. So my boy, are you ready for another adventure?"

Minato, wanting to see his friends again, and figure out this mystery that has miraculously brought him back to life, nodded in agreement. "I won't have to sign another contract again, will I?", knowing all too well that answer would be yes.

"That's right, my dear young man," Igor said as Minato signed his newest contract. " Now, on your journey back into the world, I would advise you to explain the situation to your fellow friends, as I see, in the future, you will be meeting up with one of our former guests and his friends, who you will no doubt need in order to reach the end to this mystery. Now, I will be sending you back now, next time you will come on your own accord, as usual. Until next time..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Before Minato could ask any more questions, the room flashed before his eyes, and he felt himself land on his own feet. Minato looked around, and found himself surrounded by tombstones.

"Where am I...?"

Minato struggled to stand up straight. He felt weak, his muscles hurting all over the place.

"Was it like this before i created the seal?"

Voices in the distance distracted Minato from his thoughts. He decided to listen closely to the people talking.

"....senses someone....someone familiar." Minato shot up as the voice of Aigis reached his ears. He started running towards the voices, knowing full well that everyone else was likely to be there.

"Maybe he smells his spirit?" That was Junpei, Minato thought, making him run even faster.

Finally he caught up to them as they headed towards a limo. "Yeah.....sure," came the voice of Yukari.

They were about to head in the limo when Minato spoke up.

"I must have the same scent on me."

The looks on their faces were too much, as Minato couldn't help but smile and even tear up a little.

It was Yukari who spoke up first.

"....M-Minato-kun?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, here is the start of my stories' plot. Hope all of you like it.


	4. Explanations and Destinations

I do not own Persona 3: FES or Persona 4

After this, I'll try to make chapters longer.

Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"M-Minato-kun!?"

For a moment, time stood still: two groups standing on opposite sides, facing each other. The saviour staring at them; the followers looking right back. It seemed like forever since he had last seen them, Minato thought. Oh, how little he knew.

It was a while before anyone spoke again. Finally, as if he knew it was his time to chime in, Junpei spoke.

"Dude.....are you for real?" The tension surrounding the atmosphere lifted with Junpei's simplistic remark. Everyone seemed to have lightened up, and were waiting anxiously to find out some answers.

Minato chuckled slightly at his best friends' statement. Leave it up to Junpei to change the scenario. "Yes, it's me."

Everyone's eyes were wide as glass orbs, still shocked at this miracle that stood before them.

"But, how is this possible?" Minato focused on the newest talker, and found Mitsuru staring back at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.

"Yeah, you seemed to have appeared out of the blue." It was Akihiko this time.

"Are you sure you're not a fake?' Ken added with his quiet voice.

Minato held up a hand, and everyone went quiet. "I know this is a big shock to you; it's a big shock to me too. I'll keep it short: my seal has been broken." Leave it to Minato to say so little, but say so much at the same time.

As if the shock of Minato's return hadn't shaken them enough, this new statement brought confusion, shock and fear.

"How is that possible? Nyx has not returned!" Fuuka cried out. The grief that had stricken the entire SEES team; the confrontation with Nyx and the death of Minato, had plagued them ever since.

"Yeah, and I thought we defeated Erebus....err you don't know who Erebus is, do you?" Yukari finally spoke since her outburst when Minato first arrived.

Minato made eye contact with Yukari. Their eyes lingered together for what seemed like centuries, showing their emotions for one other. Minato began to smile, and Yukari began to blush, despite herself, and Minato began to explain.

"Yes, I know who Erebus is. Uh, how do I put this?...Someone I've known ever since I first joined SEES told me." Minato looked down, embarrassed at his explanation, feeling like the others would think him crazy.

"Do you mean....the velvet room?" Minato looked up, surprised, to see Aigis. "Yeah, how do you know of that place?"

"Well..." started Aigis.

For the next hour or so, with everyone accepting the fact that Minato had indeed revived, Minato listened to everyone talk about the events which had happened shortly after his death. The Abyss of Time, fighting Erebus, finding out about each others' past...It was all so unreal to Minato. No, he had to shake that thought; it wasn't. His return was way more unreal than the rest of the groups' stories. How had everyone else accept his return, but he himself had not? There were still questions to answer about it, so he waited until everyone was done, and began to tell them about what Igor said.

After Minato's explanation, everyone was starting to feel tense again.

"So you're saying that there is a new threat? You can't be serious!" Junpei was acting his usual, outgoing self, Minato noticed.

"Well, there has been some disturbances going on around here," Mitsuru explained. " People falling ill suddenly, rumours spreading around about the end of the world again, and we have even experienced an increase in fog, which is unlikely."

"Yeah, and don't forget those murders in that small town that happened over a year back," Akihiko added. "Came as quite a shock to the residents of such a small town; they said they experienced fog too, at a much more severe rate. Inaba, wasn't it?

"Hmm..." Minato was deep in thought. "This is just a suggestion, but maybe the breaking of my seal has something to do with this?" As everyone revelled on this theory, Minato couldn't help but notice the changes of everyone. He would have to ask about it later, when the situation wasn't so dark. Little did Minato know, everyone else was thinking the same thing. This Minato, which had somehow been revived, seemed almost.....more active, rather than his usual quieter self.

Mitsuru broke everyone's thought patterns. "Well, it's been a long night, we can discuss this tomorrow. You are all welcome to stay at my place for the time being."

"That means me and my buddy here-" Junpei came beside Minato and swung his arm around him, "can catch up on what's been happening by going in Mitsuru's private Geisha's! Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru can come too!" Typical Junpei, never misses a chance to lighten the situation, Minato thought with a smile on his face.

"Uh, I don't think that hot water would be good for Koro-chan," Ken pointed out. Junpei looked crestfallen.

"Junpei, I'm sure that he's tired. He did just rise from the dead, you know. Just kidding!" Yukari added with a laugh, looking at Minato with her bright smile which made Minato's heart skip. Minato smiled back.

"Yeah, I would like some rest for now. But tomorrow, I shall fill all of you in on the rest of this situation."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Next stop: Tatsumi Port Island. Now arriving at Iwatodi station. Passengers getting off here, lease leave to the right._

"Huh, it wasn't too long ago that we took a school trip here. Now I'm living here..."

Out onto the platform, and heading towards the pair of adults waving him down, was Souji Seta; a third year high school student, who had grey hair in a bowl-like shape and was pretty tall for his age.

Souji had just spent a year in a rural country town called Inaba. There he made some friends he will have bonds with forever, as they uncovered the mystery of Personas, shadows, and the other world. He was sent there by his parents because of their work, and now, since they were down with their business for the time being, decided to move to Port Island. Souji's parents greeted him with open arms.

"Welcome home, dear. How was your stay at Ryo's?" Souji's mom was almost a full head shorter than Souji.

"Yeah, it was fine mom..."

"Those murders must have created some excited, am I right?" Souji's dad, who was the CEO for some big company, slapped his hand on Souji's back. He was a little taller than Souji, but not by much.

"It was...different."

"Well anyways, grab your stuff and let's head to the car. Where going to head for the new house right away."

As Souji sat alone in the back seat of the car, memories flooded through him, as images of the friends he made in the year he spent in Inaba, filled his mind. Yosuke, Teddie, Rise, Kanji, Naoto, Chie and Yukiko. How he missed them all; the times they had together at the "special headquarters", the trip here to Port Island and even the somehow edible cake the girls made on Christmas Day. He especially missed Yukiko, his girlfriend, with whom he shared many special moments with. Souji pulled out the leather keychain Yukiko made for him, and couldn't help but shed a tear at the thought of being so far away from Yukiko. Yukiko and the rest of the group.....were so far away.

With their journey over, and their lives back to normal, Souji and the group decided to move on, and never to forget the bonds they had created. As Souji was starting to get to sleep, wondering if any new adventures would pop up in his life, he saw a flash that was all too familiar...

"Ah, welcome back to the velvet room, my dear young man."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know, more explaining stuff to be happening, but after that the story gets rolling.

I got to admit, I'm still trying to think of a perfect new, or old, threat to appear.

Well I hope you liked it, and I hope to update as soon as possible!


	5. Situations Made Clear

I do not own Persona 3: FES or Persona 4

I have some explaining to do, but it shall wait until the end of this chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"...Huh?" Souji felt groggy, as he tried to determine where he was. Once he got a hold of his thoughts, Souji looked across from him to see an elderly face smiling back at him.

"You look quite surprised to see me, my boy." Igor's mystical voice filled Souji's head, as he was still a little tired.

"What's going on?"

"That's a very interesting question. *chuckle* Although you have indeed finished your journey to solve the mystery of "the other world", there seems to be another journey, as well as a new threat, which you and your friends must......explore."

Souji was at a loss of words. Another adventure? Another threat? As if solving the murder mystery wasn't gruelling enough, now he was being told that he, as well as the others, where to discover another journey? He needed an explanation, but there were so many questions he needed answered, and Igor.....well he liked to create more questions than answers.

"What do you mean another adventure, and how will my friends be involved in this? I left Inaba..." Sadness started to shadow over Souji as he remembered Inaba, but didn't Igor say his friends would be involved as well?

"Well you see, my boy, the place you are currently located in, Tatsumi Port Island, is inevitably the place where your new adventure will begin. You still remember the bonds you created with your friends, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then those bonds that you have formed shall bring you all together. Do you not believe in them?"

"No, but-"

"So you should have no worries about seeing your friends. They are still within your heart."

"I know, but-"

"You don't have any idea how these events will fall in to place?"

Souji waited a bit before talking, hoping not to be interrupted again.

"Yeah, but..." Souji paused, looking at Igor, who nodded, "Why does this have to involve us? We can't be the only persona users." Souji traced back to Adachi; that bastard who also had the ability to summon a persona.

"Good question." Souji looked to the left to see a familiar face. Margaret smiled back at him brightly, though she seemed to appear out of the blue.

"Oh...Margaret."

"It's very nice to see you again. As for your question, you are correct; there are other persona users as you have previously witnessed. This group of people are different, however, and they will become very important to you in your journey."

"But then...who are these other persona users?"

"Let me explain." A new voice came from, again, out of the blue. To Igor's right stood another woman. She was slightly shorter than Margaret and had short, bowl-shaped cut white hair. Her voice was also softer.

"Um..." Souji was at a loss of words again at this new presence.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth, Margaret's sister. Now, for your question; there are indeed other persona users. In fact, our previous guest was their leader. He is the reason you and your friends are starting a new adventure."

Souji was grasping this flow of information and tried to piece it all together. "Let me guess, you want our group and his group to join together and fight this supposedly new threat?"

"Oho, you are a fast thinker, my boy." Igor spoke again, his grin even broader than before. "You are, in fact, correct. As for this new threat, you must never forget the bonds you have created, as well as the new ones you will create."

"I got it. So how do I find this person?'

"My dear boy, you haven't forgotten, have you? This is YOUR adventure, so you must figure that out on your own. But do not worry, as our previous guest has the same knowledge that you possess well. When you meet the young man, he will explain everything to you." Typical Igor.

Souji thought about all of this, and wondered when he will see his friends again. As if reading is mind, Igor answered his question.

"Do not worry; you will see your friends again very soon. Well now, I shall let you get your rest for your new adventure. Until next time..."

Souji woke with a start and realized it was morning. Seeing as it was a few days before he began school, he decided to focus on the information he was given by Igor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**April 1****st****, 2012, Morning**

**Kirijo Estate**

The group was all there in Mitsuru's living room, listening intently to Minato's explanation. He went over his talk in the velvet room, explaining the new threat, the question behind his return, as well as the involvement of another group of persona users.

"Other persona users?" asked Junpei.

"That's right."

"Like Strega, you mean?" Ken added.

"Not quite, they had their own adventure to save the world. Perhaps this was what you were talking about, Akihiko? I mean the murders in Inaba."

Akihiko looked surprised. "You mean those murders in Inaba had to do with a group of persona users saving the world?"

"That's my guess," Minato said. "Igor said that there was a former guest in the velvet room."

"So you think this is some kind of connection?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think so."

"And we are supposed to meet this group? If I had my power, I would be able to detect them...." Fuuka's response made everyone realize that even though there seemed to be a new adventure rising, they were without their personas.

"Yeah, but the Dark Hour is gone; it has been ever since you left..." Yukari spoke. Minato looked at her, with sadness in his eyes, feeling guilty about not being there for those past two years for her; for everyone. Minato's stare made Yukari blush, which made her mind run frantic. _Why am I blushing? I know I loved him, but we thought he died. Now, suddenly he's back....this is too confusing._ Luckily, only Minato spotted Yukari blushing, and decided to talk to her about it later. Junpei's sudden realization brought everyone back into the discussion.

"So if the Dark hour is gone, and there are other persona users, how did they get their personas?"

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Not because of the fact that it was Junpei who had said it, even though it was on everyone's mind, but this brought up the question of how others acquired personas.

Mitsuru broke their concentration. "I guess we'll find out."

Minato spoke up. "We'll get to the bottom of this, but for now, let's drop it. I want to hear how all of you have been doing."

Everyone looked at each other uneasy, but decided they might as well lighten the mood. So each of them described their lives post Minato. Minato laughed when Junpei had been accepted to college and had started playing college baseball, but was happy for him nonetheless. He wasn't surprised to hear that Mitsuru continued to run the Kirijo group, or that Akihiko had joined the police force. He was, however, surprised to hear that Fuuka had been studying to be a doctor, and that Koromaru was living with Ken now. Aigis was working in a lab for mechanical purposes, which Minato thought was perfect for Aigis. Then it came to Yukari.

"Well, I've been studying to be-"

"An interior decorator?'

Yukari blushed again, this time to everyone's notice. "Yeah, how did you guess?"

"I...." he paused, not wanting to reveal that he had been in Yukari's room to everyone. "I just had a feeling."

"Yeah, and maybe you still have feelings for her, huh man." Junpei boasted. Everyone's eyes went wide, and Yukari turned on Junpei. "You.....jerk!" And with that, Junpei's foot became a target for Yukari's heel, and she connected first try.

"Ow!" Junpei's cries of pain went unheard as the atmosphere filled with laughter. During the midst of it, Yukari turned to Minato and said "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. You want to talk later?"

Yukari blushed for a third time, and nodded, and suddenly both of them joined into the laughter at Junpei's expense. It seemed for the time being, that the group would be able to enjoy each other's company once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yasoinaba Station**

"I knew it was too good to be true." The voice came from an orange haired boy, speaking to a group of six others.

"Yeah, these letters just arrived the other day and were sent to all of us!" The short, brown haired girl bounced up and down, full of energy.

"Calm down, Chie." Her friend, who had long black hair and wore a red hair band, tried to make Chie sit down, but she wouldn't listen.

"Yukiko! You of all people should be the most worried. The letters addressed to us said to head to Tatsumi Port Island. That's where _he_ is!"

"Do you think senpai is in trouble?" This time it was a blonde-white haired boy who spoke.

"I hope not, Kanji, but even if he is, I'll be there to save him! I'm coming Sensei!" The energetic boy who sat beside kanji also had blonde hair, but it was longer and more yellow than white. "Isn't that right Yosuke?"

The orange haired kid spoke again. "I have a feeling this is not going to be quite the happy reunion that were hoping for."

"Yeah...I feel the same way." A girl with short blue hair and wore a detective hat all the time, spoke quietly.

"Come ON, you guys, here we are moping around about these mysterious letters, when we're going to see him! It's only been like a week, but aren't you guys excited to see him again?! Don't give me that look, Naoto." A girl with long brown hair, bounced up and down, waving her arms frantically at the blue haired detective.

"Yeah, you're right Rise-chan! said Chie.

"Let's keep the high spirits up," Yosuke added.

"Alright! Here we come, Sensei!"

Kanji and Yukiko jumped up at Teddie and pulled him down into a seat as people walking past looked at them weird.

"We all share your enthusiasm, Teddie, but try and keep down."

"Sorry."

Naoto stood up. "Looks like the train is here. Let's get on board."

Everyone stood up and headed for the train. As everyone boarded, Yukiko's mind was running wild. _Is Souji-kun in trouble? Please...not him...I can't lose him..._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About a hundred metres away, out of the sight of most people, stood a figure wrapped in dark clothing. It was watching the group of seven get onto the train with a smile on its face.

"They don't know what they're about to get themselves into," it laughed. "This time, the end of the world is bound to happen!"

The figure walked away, with a letter in hand.

_Dear [insert name here],_

_If you wish to discover the truth behind your recent adventure, head to Tatsumi Port Island immediately. The World depends on it._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the long wait, I had to work all May 24 weekend and then some :(

Now about that explaining I have to do.

First off, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Enigmatic Igor for pointing out my careless mistake regarding the Persona 3 characters going to school. I must have been thinking four years instead of three. (If you remember that other problem, please share)

Second, due to that mistake I went through the chapters to correct any mistakes, so they are updated.

Lastly, any advice, suggestions and help is greatly appreciated! Feel free to add your own suggestions for the story.

I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. I'll update ASAP


	6. First Encounters

I do not own Persona 3:FES or Persona 4

Nothing to say, hope you enjoy it!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**April 1****st****, 2012, Evening**

**Outside Iwatodai Station**

"It's been a while since we've been here, hasn't it?" asked Yosuke.

"The class trip was just last September. It wasn't THAT long ago," Rise brightly explained.

"Do you even remember what happened on that trip?" Chie sighed. Rise, Teddie and Yukiko both hung their heads in shame at what had happened during the school trip. They hadn't been told what had happened until recently.

"Anyways," It was Naoto who spoke up. "We should focus on why we are here. These letters......they have something to do with senpai."

The mood darkened. "You don't think he is in trouble, do you, Yosuke-senpai?" asked kanji.

"I guess we'll find out, sooner or later."

Everybody had fallen silent. Teddie looked between everyone, noticing the sullen atmosphere, and spoke up.

"Don't worry everyone. This is Sensei were talking about. He should be fine."

"I hope your right, Teddie." Yukiko had a worried look on her face, and stared at her own feet. Chie, noticing her sadness, tried to cheer her up.

"Yukiko, I'm sure he is doing just fine. In fact why don't we go ask him?"

Yukiko looked up at Chie with wide eyes, as did everyone else. "I mean, come on, maybe he is expecting us to come? Or am I just saying whatever comes out of my mouth again..."

Yukiko smiled at Chie. "No, you're probably right, Chie. This is no time to be worrying about him." Despite her words, Yukiko still had Souji's image in her head, hoping to god that he was, in fact, all right.

"Well, there's no use standing here wondering about it," Yosuke said. "Let's get going."

They started walking away from the station when a shock was sent through everyone's head. At once, they felt their persona's awaken within them and felt something else. Something else which was somehow familiar....

Rise was the first to recover and called out Kanzeon. Rise gasped at the familiar feeling. "Guys, it's...it's.....senpai!"

Everyone was shocked, but Yukiko was first to answer. "Where is he, Rise-chan?!"

"This way!" Rise said, pointing left, off into the distance. Everyone started running in that direction, the same thought going through everyone's mind.

_Is Souji all right?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks Aigis," Minato said as he turned his old evoker over in his hands.

"You're welcome, but why do you need it?"

"I just feel it will come in handy. See you later."

"Ok, bye."

Minato walked away from the lab near the Moonlight Bridge. As he looked back at the bridge, he saw vivid memories of the past; times where they battled Strega and the twelfth shadow, as well as the confrontation with Ryoji.

Minato kept on walking, thinking about his return and what Igor had last said to him. "Now, on your journey back into the world, I would advise you to explain the situation to your fellow friends, as I see, in the future, you will be meeting up with one of our former guests and his friends, who you will no doubt need in order to reach the end to this mystery." "Meeting another velvet room guest, huh?" Minato said to himself. "Oh, Igor, you sure do like to create mysteries of your own, don't you?" Before Minato could ponder anymore on this, he saw something that made his feet freeze in place.

There were coffins everywhere.

No, he thought. No, no, NO!

And as if to confirm his conclusion, there, twenty or so feet in front of him, stood a shadow, standing over what seemed to be a body.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Souji felt dizzy. The shadow that had appeared out of nowhere hit him hard with a physical attack. But which attack Souji was unable to tell, for he didn't know where he was.

"Ugh.......Crap, this can't be the end."

He needed Rise. He needed Yosuke. He needed everyone, especially Yukiko. Souji felt desperate at the thought of Yukiko, knowing full well she would not have wanted him to die when she was not around. What was he saying; she wouldn't want him to die at all! His thoughts were cut short when the shadow, which looked like a huge body builder, covered in a black shield-like thing. It was charging up to attack again. Souji narrowly dodged its attack, but it kept on coming. This was it, he thought, it was all over, and it hadn't even started.

"Kali! Deathbound!"

Shocked, Souji saw a persona crash into the shadow and a blue haired man run up to him.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Souji was still shaken from his encounter from the shadow. "How do you have a persona..?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now, can you fight?"

"I'm....not sure." It was true, he didn't know if he was able to summon his persona out in the real world. But this newcomer was able to. Was this what Igor was talking about? Souji silently cursed Igor's name for creating such astounding questions. It was at this time Souji caught a look of the sky: it was green and the moon shone brightly. He also noticed coffins around the area, but before he could ponder on this, he was hit hard by the blue haired man's body.

Minato got up and shook it off, and offered a hand to the silver haired boy. "You have a persona, yeah? You must have, if you can be awake during the Dark hour."

Dark Hour? Now Souji was even more confused. The blue haired man spoke again.

"Can you summon your persona?"

Souji was bewildered. He expected him to summon his persona? Sure it had been only about a week or so ago since he last did it, but that was in the other world. The suddenly, a voice spoke within him. "There are other persona users as you have previously witnessed. This group of people are different, however, and they will become very important to you in your journey." With all his might. Souji concentrated on summoning his persona.

"Izanagi-no-Okami! Megidolaon!"

The shadow and Minato were both knocked off their feet from the impact of Souji's attack. But it was only the shadow that stayed down.

"Nice move. What's your name?"

"Souji Seta, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm-"

"Minato!"

Minato shot around to see Yukari running to him. "Minato, I can't believe it, its-"

"I know, Yukari." Minato cut her off with a sombre look on his face. Yukari backed up a little and looked into his face, unable to say anything.

"Is there something wrong?"

Minato pointed to the shadow that had started getting back to its feet, and Yukari gasped.

"It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is," said Minato. "Stay back Yukari." Minato spoke these words with a harsh, yet concerning undertone, which Yukari noticed.

"O-Ok..."

Minato looked at Souji. Sorry, I'm Minato Arisato. Let's save our explanations for later. For now, let's concentrate on this guy."

Souji nodded, and proceeded to attack with Izanagi-no-Okami.

"Agidyne!"

The fire attack had no effect on the shadow, which took its chance to take a swing at Minato and Souji, knocking both of them over. The shadow started to do a power charge when-

"Susano-o! Garudyne!"

"Souji-kun!"

"Senpai!"

"SENSEI!"

Both guys and Yukari turned in the direction of the collective voices to see a group of people running towards them. The one in front, who had orange hair, seemed to be the one who used the persona.

The wind attack seemed to have stalled it, but it was getting back up, ready for another attack. Yosuke came up behind Souji.

"Souji-" Yosuke started.

"We'll save the explanations for later, right now let's take care of this!" Souji yelled. The other two nodded in agreement.

"I can't see this shadows weakness, senpai!" Rise yelled from behind.

Souji looked at Minato, who stared back. Were they thinking the same thing? Was this the encounter Igor had envisioned to them both?

Yosuke came up between them. "Uh guys? Look out."

Minato, Souji and Yosuke barely dodged the attack thrown by the shadow. Yukari and Yukiko both screamed, and everyone else yelled their concern as well.

After all three had regained their composure, Souji set up plan.

"Alright, let's all attack him at once!" How original.

The combine attacks of Minato, Souji and Yosuke's personas knocked the shadow into a lamp post, but threw Souji hard into a wall. Yukiko screamed and ran towards him along with everyone else, except Minato, Yosuke and Kanji. The light bulb the shadow hit shattered and sent a spark onto the shadow, who seemed to have a weakness for it.

"That's it!" Yosuke yelled.

Kanji ran up from behind. "I got this one, guys!" Minato was thinking frantically. _Zio skilled, zio-skilled, zio-skilled....I got it!_

At the same time, both Kanji and Minato summoned their personas and attacked.

"Rokuten-Mao! Ziodyne!"

"Odin! Thunder Reign!"

The attacks seemed to have done the trick. He shadow disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and all seemed calm for the moment. The three boy's attentions were brought to Souji's condition, however, and panic was in the air once again.

"We got to rush him to a hospital," Naoto explained calmly.

"But it's the middle of the night. And in case you haven't noticed......were the only ones around," Chie said. It was true, as everyone who hadn't noticed before, looked around the area to see the coffins and the green sky staring down at them.

"What is this exactly?"

"It's called the Dark Hour." A new voice greeted them, and everyone turned around to see a stunning red head and a grim looking white haired man.

"Oh, Mitsuru-senpai, what are you doing here?" asked Yukari.

"Well....Artemisia guided me here."

The group of newcomers looked at each other confused, but Yukari and Minato both nodded. "So you realized that its back."

"Precisely. As for what happened here, let us head back to my estate. You are all invited." The newcomers once again looked at each other confused, until Mitsuru spoke again.

"We'll explain everything to you tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest, as I see we have an injured comrade on our hands."

Everyone looked back at the pair of Yosuke and Souji; Yosuke struggling to get the unconscious body of Souji onto his back. Kanji and Teddie gave him a hand in lifting Souji up.

Before any of Souji's crew could ask questions, Akihiko cut them short.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions; so do we, but save them for tomorrow. Leave the introductions for tomorrow also, I think everyone is tired."

Everyone finally calmed down and accepted this, and followed Mitsuru back to her estate. Yukiko walked beside the unconscious body of Souji on Yosuke's back, looking deeply into his closed eyes. Yosuke just smiled sadly and said "Don't worry, it will be alright." Yukiko had no choice but to accept that for now. Further back, Yukari was walking beside Minato, the two looking at each other with concern and affection.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Yukari," Minato spoke softly.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She had something to say to Minato, but couldn't quite get it out. Minato seemed to sense this, and acted on it.

"I'm here for you."

As they followed behind the group of people, Yukari rested her head on Minato's shoulder. Mitsuru looked behind, along with everyone else, and smiled, knowing that what they needed the most right now was each other.

After arriving at the Kirijo Estate and getting everyone separate rooms, Mitsuru pulled Minato aside.

"Minato, I-"

"Think this might have to do with me returning, right? I think so too..."

"But, will it end up like last time? This mystery I mean....in the end....will you have to go?"

Minato looked straight into Mitsuru's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, "she started. "No, it's alright. I don't blame you for thinking like that. We'll discuss more tomorrow." And with that, Minato stalked off to his room, his mind running wild of the recent events, as well as the group of people he had just met.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well I'm gonna try and make chapters longer.

I tried to get the first encounters (hence the title) over with early in the story so it wouldn't drag on.

for spelling and grammar....wel I hope i did my best.

As always any help, advice, suggestions and reviews are all greatly appreciated!

I'll update soon.


	7. Bonding

I do not own persona 3:FES or Persona 4

Well, I'm going to try and explain some of my ideas in this chapter for the story. Hope you enjoy!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**April 2****nd****, 2012, Daytime**

**Kirijo Estate - lounge**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The morning after the attack, everyone, except Souji, was gathered around Mitsuru's lounge, eager to hear how the events unfolded. The atmosphere was awkward at first, with introductions needing to be made. After the introductions, Mitsuru reported to the newer group and members of the older one that weren't there on what happened.

'You're telling me the Dark Hour is back?! That can't be possible!" As always it didn't take much to get Junpei energized. Yosuke and his friends all looked at each other, confused, which led to a bunch of questions.

"Is this Dark Hour the thing we saw last night? Asked Yosuke.

"Yes."

"Do all of you have personas?"

"Until just last night, I don't think we did," Akihiko said. "You see, the Dark Hour was the only time in which we could summon our personas, except for one time, when we were caught in a time skip."

"You're kidding, right?" Chie asked. "It sounds just like the other world, doesn't it?" She looked to her friends for reassurance.

"Other world, you say," Yukari said. "You could only summon your personas in a certain place too?"

"Yeah, well...." The group looked at each other uneasily, but continued on. Souji's group began telling Minato's group the story about their adventure, each of them adding bits and pieces to the story. The fog, their personal shadows, how they summoned personas; they continued on until they felt they had covered everything possible.

Fuuka was curious about the cards. "You mean you guys didn't use evokers?"

"What's an evoker? Some kind of gun?" Kanji asked.

Now it was the other groups turn to look at each other uneasily. "Well, yeah..." Ken stated. "We pointed these evokers to our heads to summon our personas," Akihiko added, and with that, Minato, Mitsuru and Akihiko pulled out their respective evokers to show the shocked group.

Rise was the first to speak up. "It just seems so...."

"Emo, crazy, demented? Yeah we all figured that. But using cards? That's just stu-" Junpei was cut off by a smack from Yukari. "Junpei, don't be such an idiot! Don't mind him; he just likes to say whatever's on his mind."

The other group laughed at this, and the tension surrounding the atmosphere quickly evaporated. It was at this time Souji came slouching in, much to the surprise and happiness of the two groups.

"Souji, you're up!"

"Senpai, glad to see you're alright."

"Sensei, Teddie was so worried!"

Souji just smiled at his friend's excitement. He looked at Minato, who was beside Yukari, and their eyes met. "Take a seat," Minato said, so Souji crashed into a seat next to Yukiko, who seemed to have made some room for her beloved Souji. Her hand interlocked his, and they looked at each other, happy that they were in each other's company. "I'm glad you're alright," Yukiko said quietly. Souji just smiled and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze to say he felt the same way. There was no awkward moment at all, as everyone around them could sense the connection the two possessed between each other, and simply smiled at the two.

Minato was watching them, and then turned to Yukari to find her already looking at him with a soft smile and wide eyes. They moved closer to each other and Minato put his arm around Yukari, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We still need to have that talk," she said softly. Minato just nodded and smiled.

Now both groups were aware of the two couples, and waited until they were all back into the conversation. It was silent for a bit, until Souji asked to have the situation explained to him. This snapped the other three out of their trances, and continued to listen.

"Very well," Mitsuru started. For the next hour or so, the whole group had a big discussion on the recent events, but it wasn't until Minato's return from the dead, however, that brought up some unexpected reactions.

".....and that's how we got to here." Akihiko finished off Mitsuru's explanation, with everyone expecting shock from the new group. It was quite as anticipated, however, as the younger group looked at each other with a similar thought. The older group looked on with confusion, and waited for Naoto to explain.

"You are all probably wondering why we don't seemed as shock to Minato-senpai's return," Naoto started. "While we are curious to as why he has returned, as all of you surely are, we witness our own...miracle as well."

Mitsuru nodded. "Go on."

Yukiko continued. "Well that other world we told you of, the one were the places are created from the victims mind, well...Souji's cousin was one of the victims we had to rescue. Only difference was, she was a kid..."

Mitsuru seemed to put the pieces together. "So with a human that young, the effects of that world would inflict much more severity on her, yes?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. Her name was Nanako, and she was forced to stay in the hospital. We all thought she would get better, but then...she took a turn for the worst." Yukiko was too choked up from bringing back the painful memories of everyone thinking Nanako dead to continue. She buried her head into Souji's chest and cried quietly, while Souji stroked her hair. Chie and rise both had tears streaming down their faces, and even Fuuka's eyes watered. Yosuke quickly took control of the darkened conversation

"She survived, or rather, came back to life, which is why we weren't as surprised to hear of your story," he looked at Minato. "But still, you sound like a prophecy or something."

"Yosuke!"

"Don't worry, I've gotten that before," Minato said before anyone could yell at Yosuke anymore. Yukari looked sad as Minato said that. "You know, we thought that after you left..." She whispered it so only Minato could hear, and he squeezed her a bit tighter, mouthing "I'm sorry" in the process. "No, don't be," Yukari said as she put on a smile again. "You're back, and that's what matters." That same thought was running through Minato's head constantly. Yes, Igor had told him the reason he was back was because his seal had been broken. But in order to save the world again, would he have to sacrifice himself once more? Looks like it's another trip back to the Velvet Room. First he needed to find the door, and maybe his friends or this Souji guy would be involved. All these scenarios clogged Minato's mind.

Mitsuru left the room and returned a little later with some papers, as well as a letter, in her hands. "Now that we have the basics of our adventure down, we have to discuss our accommodations and education matters for our new guests." Minato, as with everyone else, were surprised to hear this new plan. School? A place to stay? She looked at the younger group and handed the letter to Souji. It was addressed to him from Inaba. Souji opened it with everyone anxiously waiting.

_Dear Souji,_

_I hope you are enjoying your stay in Tatsumi Port Island. I realize that your friends have also been invited by letter there. Be careful. Their parents have been notified, and have agreed to let you stay in Port Island as long as they have a reasonable place to stay. I heard from your dad that you recently met Mitsuru Kirijo; your dad and the Kujikawa's are in good terms with the Kirijo group, so I'm sure they and the other parents would be fine if you stayed there. Please let me know what's going on._

_Ryotaro Dojima_

Souji looked up at his friends to find shocked faces looking back at him.

"Wow, that's.....a coincidence," Chie said. "Yeah, it feels like the pieces are just falling in to place; like this was supposed to happen," Yosuke added.

Mitsuru tried to calm their nerves down. "Don't worry, as long as everyone is here, we can figure this out. Now as I was saying, we need to figure out a place to stay as well as schooling." She smiled at the worried looks on the groups faces. "You are all welcome to stay here."

"Free of charge?" asked Yosuke

Mitsuru laughed. "Yes, yes, free of charge. As for schooling, I am sure all of your parents would want you to continue your education, even if you have been sent here for some reason we haven't figured out yet. So I am going to enrol all of you into Gekkoukan High School."

"That's just....great," Chie said.

"Can Teddie go to school?" Everyone looked at Teddie with wide eyes. "Uh, Teddie, I don't think you would want to go to school," Yosuke said. "Wouldn't you rather stay here?"

"No, I want to go to school with senpai!" Teddie looked at Souji with pleading eyes. Souji looked back at Mitsuru, who nodded. "If your friend wants to go to school, I can sign him up as well. We just need to create an identity for him."

"Oh, then I want to be Super Teddie!"

Everyone laughed. "Sorry Teddie, but you need a real name," Rise explained. "We'll figure that out later, for now, everyone can drop off their stuff into a separate room. Feel free to explore the house," Mitsuru said.

Everyone started to get up to go put their stuff away. As Souji started to go towards Minato, Yukiko pulled him back. Sorry, but I wanted to say something. I....love you and I'm glad were close by again." She gave Souji a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here to, Yukiko," Souji said with a warm smile that made her blush. "Right now, I got to take care of some business, so I'll see you later okay?" "Okay," she said, and walked off. Souji headed towards Minato who just finished seeing Yukari off, and tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said as Minato turned around,"But I have a question for you. Do you know anything about a Velvet room?"

Minato had a big grin on his face. "Yes, I do. You think we should go talk to Igor?"

"Yeah, both of us should go together."

"Alright, let's find that door."

The two headed outside and started to walk down the street. They were coming close to Paulownia Mall when they both saw a flash. Before their eyes stood the Velvet Room door, and both felt their keys glow in their respective pockets. Minato pulled out his and wondered how in the world he still had his. A voice spoke in their heads.

"The time has come, my boys, to begin your journey. Please, come in."

With a look and a nod to each other, Souji followed Minato into the Velvet Room, both wondering what it would be like.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I know, not much action stuff, but I'm still trying to figure out some ideas I could include in this story. Also, any other pairing recommendations would be helpful (if there are any interests)

Well I hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate any reviews!


	8. Operation Divide and Conquer Port Island

I do not own Persona 3:FES or Persona 4

Sorry for the wait, I have to also work on my short story summative for writer's craft :S

Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Velvet Room**

No chair, Minato thought.

No luxurious limo, Souji thought.

No, it was not the same room to either of them. In fact, it was entirely different. The room was of course covered in blue. Wall to wall, floor to ceiling; it was all blue. Different shades of blue. All around the walls, there were weird designs. There was one of a castle, a sauna, a strip club, a retro video game, a secret laboratory, and one that looked like someone's image of heaven. Minato did not understand why these were here, but Souji did, as he ran through the memoires each one brought back. There were different pictures beside each one Souji knew that he didn't know, but Minato did. There were ones of a broken down subway, a weird looking lobby with stairs, a hotel room with a heart-shaped bed, an underground bunker-like area, a bunch of cables in a basement, the plaza outside Iwatodai station, and one of the Moonlight Bridge. Now it was Minato's turn to relive the memories of each of those events. H was still confused as to why he could remember such things, but decided to dwell on it later. Focusing on the room again, both Minato and Souji saw that on the wall opposite to them was a picture with a building which was covered in a veil of fog. Tartarus, Minato thought. The fog, Souji thought. The two also noticed a big blue table with a small couch suitable for two, and across the table sat none other than Igor, who had a big grin on his face as always. Elizabeth and Margaret stood on either side of him.

"Welcome, my dear, young men. Please, have a seat."

Souji and Minato looked at each other uneasily, and decided to sit down.

"I'm sure you are both wondering about your sudden encounter with a shadow. It seems that an old mystery seems to have shown its face again, yes?" Igor was staring at Minato with wide, yet enchanting

eyes.

"You are talking about the Dark Hour, right? We were wondering that too."

"It seems that the Dark Hour has appeared again, not too unlike yourself, my boy. How could this be? Regrettably, we do not know the answer yet. As for my other guest-" Igor turned his attention to Souji, "You experienced the Dark hour for the first time. I am sure the others have explained to you the

significance this mystery brings."

Minato suddenly was curious. "We were also informed about "the other world" in which Souji's-" Minato looked at him, the awkwardness of saying his name fresh on his lips," group ventured into. They also said that fog was a major factor."

Igor had a huge grin on his face. "Yes, it seems that both of you and your groups experienced...abnormal circumstances which were connected to your abilities to use personas. So now that you two have met, what next?"

Elizabeth continued the explanation. "The shadow you faced the other day, did it seem like a coincidence that you two met, or was it fate?"

Margaret took over. "As you two were both forewarned of this meeting, the way you two cooperated was magnificent."

"So," It was Igor again, "Now this is where the mystery begins. Where did that shadow come from? Why is a supernatural atmosphere returned? What lies ahead for everyone?"

Minato and Souji looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Stop with the damn questions! They couldn't argue with Igor though, because he had a point. All of these questions needed answers, and they were the only ones that could do it. No, they had their friends. With their minds set on the right track, Igor spoke once again.

"Now, I might remind you that this mystery should not overshadow your lives. Enjoy your time with your friends, and when the time comes, your adventure shall begin. As always, my services for fusing personas is available."

Minato and Souji looked at Elizabeth and Margaret, respectively. "No more requests?" they said in unison. The two sisters looked at each other with a slight blush across their faces. "No, it's alright," said Elizabeth. "Yes, no more requests," replied Margaret."

"Now my boys," started Igor. "Let us not dwell on your precious time any longer. Until next time..."

At once, the two saw the room growing fainter, and once again found themselves in port Island.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You mean you have no steak place here? Aw...." The two groups decided to go for a tour around Port Island to show Souji's group more of Port Island. Minato and Souji had joined the group for the tour, and decided to have a discussion about what happened in the Velvet Room later.

They were at Iwatodai Station, where Junpei was pointing out the various outlets where they could get something to eat. "Right there is Wild Duck Burger, and up those stairs you can find the Wakatsu Restaurant and Hagakure."

"We've been there before," stated Yosuke. "Yeah, since when did the Hagakure bowl become a regular menu bowl?" asked Rise.

"Oh, I'm not too sure, actually." Despite the big group, Junpei was taking the lead most of the time. 'So, there is no steak here?" Chie asked again with a hint of depression. "Sorry, there isn't, but Hagakure has some good ramen," replied Junpei, trying to lighten Chie's mood. Yosuke turned to Chie almost excitedly. "Ramen, you say? Chie, do you want to go grab some?" Chie looked up at Yosuke, surprised by his sudden kindness towards her. She was used to them always arguing. Despite this, Chie accepted his invitation. "Yeah, let's go." The two headed for the stairs. "We'll see you guys later." He turned to Souji, smiling with a bit of red showing up in his face. "Good luck," Souji said, loud enough only for Yosuke to hear. "Yeah, thanks, have fun yourself too, ok?" A few feet from them, the same conversation was happening between Chie and Yukiko.

As Chie and Yosuke left, Teddie had a sudden inspiration. "Why don't we all break off into small groups and explore this place?" Souji and kanji looked at each other. "This isn't gonna be like the Summer Festival again, is it Teddie? Kanji glared at Teddie. Teddie, however, shook it off and continued to spill out his plan. "Friends united, emotions tied up, the memories of one's past...the atmosphere of love is upon us!" The younger group just shook their heads. Minato and his friends, however, looked at each other, amusement appearing on each of their faces. "Uh, is he like this all the time?" Junpei asked. "Sadly, yes," Naoto answered. "Then he is my kind of guy to hang around with! Teddie, I'm going with you. We're gonna go get us some ladies!" And with that, Junpei and Teddie walked off together, singing loudly to random songs.

Everyone was laughing at the two, until Rise spoke up. "You know, I wouldn't mind that either." "Yeah," added Yukiko. Everyone who was left looked at each other. After much discussion, and plans to meet at Club Escapade later, everyone went off in their own little groups. Rise and Kanji went with Fuuka, Koromaru and Ken, while Naoto headed off with Mitsuru, Akihiko and Aigis. That left Minato and Yukari, as well as Souji and Yukiko. It was quiet for a while before anyone spoke up.

"So..." Yukari was the first to speak, "Should the four of us hang out?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me," said Yukiko. "I'm interested in hearing about you two." At this, both Minato and Yukari blushed a bit. "Well," said Yukari, "It would be nice to hear about you two as well." Souji and Yukiko immediately turned the same shade of red as the other two. Talking and laughing the four of them started to head to Paulownia Mall. "Hey, shouldn't we tell Junpei and Teddie that we're all heading to Club Escapade later?" Yukari asked. "Yeah, I'll text him," replied Minato. He pulled out the new cell phone he was given by Mitsuru. "Hey Souji, should we tell Yosuke and Chie too?" Yukiko looked up at Souji, but he was already busily away sending Yosuke a text. "How do you think they are doing?" Souji asked back. "Hmm, well they seem to be close with each other, so I'm sure all is well."

"Are those two going out?" asked Yukari. "No, they are just good friends, but after today, who knows," replied Souji, trying hard to suppress a grin, and failing miserably. Yukiko pounced on that. "I KNEW you wanted the two of them to be closer! Why did you never tell me?" Yukiko pretended to pout. "Because, then you would tell them, and my secret matchmaking plan would be ruined," Souji teased back and preceded to pick Yukiko from behind and lightly swing her around in circles. "Souji, stop it or I'll get sick!" "Sorry, sorry," Souji put her back on the ground and stood back a little, but not before Yukiko ran back at him and circled her arms around him. "I never said you could stop holding me," she said with a bit of embarrassment. Minato and Yukari looked on, both with smiles on their faces. Minato turned to Yukari. "Hey, was I ever like that?" "No, you were quiet and just held me," Yukari replied with a fake angry voice. "But..." she said with a blush," I liked it." With that being said, Minato pulled Yukari into a comforting hug. "I know this sounds weird....but I missed you, Yukari."

"I missed you too."

And so, with every group moving on in their own direction, the day passed by without any worries.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I am trying to make the chapters longer as I go.

Tried to get the groups to connect more, so yeah...

Well i hope you enjoyed it and I will try and update ASAP.

As always, any reviews and advice are greatly appreciated!


	9. Connections, Evokers and King's Game

I do not own Persona 3:FES or persona 4

Well, I hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**April 2****nd****, 2012, Daytime**

**Hagakure**

Chie and Yosuke sat on the stools in front of the bar as they ate their ramen in silence. Chie was blushing when she turned towards Yosuke.

"Yosuke...why are you treating me?"

Yosuke looked at Chie, and noticing her red face, started to blush a little too. "I'm just trying to be nice," Yosuke replied, a little embarrassed. "Well, it's sweet, but still...why me? I always bug you and stuff and-"Chie was cut off by Yosuke, who put his hand up to stop her. "Relax, Chie, arguing with you is not as bad as you think. You're a good friend, and mean a lot to me."

Chie felt her heart skip at the word friend. "Just f-friends, huh? Um, Yosuke, I want to say some-"Chie was once again cut off by Yosuke, but this time it was because his phone was ringing. "Sorry, hold that thought." Yosuke lowered his head to check the text message he received, but little did Chie know, Yosuke was thinking about what she was about to say.

"Sorry about that, Souji was just saying that we're all going to meet up at Club Escapade later. What were you saying before, Chie?"

"O-oh, um," Chie was trying to find her voice. "Yosuke.....I know this may seem weird and I'll understand if you shrug it off, but....I like you." Chie looked up, red glowing in her cheeks, expecting Yosuke to look shocked or disappointed or even not even paying attention. So Chie was utterly shocked when Yosuke put his arm around her and pulled her ear close to him. Closely, Yosuke replied, "I like you too, Chie."

It was a shy and nervous atmosphere around them. "This isn't like you, Yosuke."

"Haha, you're one to talk." They both started to laugh, and the almost awkward barrier between them disappeared. "Hey Chie, you want another bowl of ramen? My treat."

"T-thanks, Yosuke." And as they waited for their second, or fourth (they had lost count), bowl of ramen, they sat in the silent comfort of each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Paulownia Mall - Mandragora**

Teddie and Junpei had decided on trying to pick up ladies. Both revealing that they were, in fact, the "ladies" man of each of their groups, they had decided on working together to put on the charm. That's why they came to Mandragora, the local karaoke bar, hoping to charm the ladies with their voices. Teddie insisted that he had a good singing voice and would make a great singing partner and an hour later, Teddies words seemed true, as both of the guys received loud cheers from the crowds. After they were finished singing, they both decided to sit down and discuss how they "scored" with women.

"Say Teddie, what are some of the tips you use to pick up women?" Teddie thought for a while and remembered that he had a conversation once with Yosuke, in which he was told his corny commercial lines and his lack of "knowing when you're rejected" knowledge gave Teddie quite the charm. Now, Teddie could not detect the sarcasm in Yosuke's voice that day, so he kept his description as the truth. When he had explained this to Junpei, he just laughed.

"Man, you sure have some guts." Teddie was ecstatic at this, almost to the point of jumping up and down like crazy. "Whoa calm down man, we haven't even met some ladies yet. Show me your moves."

With that said, Teddie walked up to the nearest person and tapped them on the shoulder. "Excuse me, miss, may I talk to you?" As the girl who had blonde hair turned around, there seemed to be this mystical glow coming from Teddie as he socialized with this girl. Junpei noticed this, and looked on with awe as he watched the girl blush at Teddies charming approach. As Teddie came back, along with a phone number, Junpei was impressed. "Man that was some fast-talking you did there! Let me show you how the J-Man does it."

Junpei walked up with confidence and Teddie cheering him on to the next girl he saw. Junpei noticed a person sitting alone and decided that they were his target. Coming up closer, Junpei tapped them on the shoulder, just as Teddie did. When the person turned around, however, Junpei realized that it wasn't a girl, but a guy dressed up in women's clothes. Teddie just watched with shock and curiosity as Junpei ran out screaming "It's just like Yakushima!"

Teddie found Junpei sitting on a bunch with his head hung in front of the fountain. "What was that about?" Teddie asked. "Just mind your own business, will ya?" Junpei shot back at him. "No need to be so cold..." Junpei looked up at the sound of a phone ringing, and flipped open his phone. "Oh, we're meeting at club Escapade later. Maybe I could humiliate myself some more." With that, Junpei sulked off, with Teddie standing there confused, but eventually followed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Naganaki Shrine **

"Ken-kun, you are just too cute!" rise's outburst of energy brought a smile to Kanji and Fuuka's face, and a shade of red to Ken's. "You're sooooo mature for your age, not like someone ELSE I know," Rise gave a playful glare to kanji, who also turned red, but with anger.

"You shut up now!"

"Oh kanji, you're always so full of anger. Loosen up a bit!" Rise was clearly enjoying her time, and Koromaru picked up on it, as he stuck close to Rise. She just adored the company of the canine, and constantly petted it.

"So, Rise-chan, what brought you out of the business?" Fuuka asked. "Well, I was scheduled to make a comeback this spring, but this sudden mystery came up, so I told my agency I would need some more time off to...get used to the attention again."

"That's...an odd excuse," Ken said. "Yeah, well I couldn't think of anything else," Rise retorted. "This is a nice shrine though. You two come here often?" Fuuka and ken both nodded. "And what about you, Koro-chan?" Rise played with Koromaru's ears, and he gave a resounding bark in return, enjoying the attention immensely.

"Oh, Koro-chan's former owner was killed by shadows. That's how we came to know of his power." Fuuka said

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought that up!" Rise cried, waving her arms over her head. Fuuka and ken just laughed. "It's ok, Rise-senpai," Ken replied. "Senpai? Oh, I've never heard anyone call me that. Thank you, Ken-kun!" Rise planted a small kiss on ken's cheek, which made his face turn a deep scarlet. Kanji turned to Fuuka, who had wide eyes. "Don't worry, she's like this to everyone," Kanji reassured Fuuka. "She is a very social person."

The group continued to socialize until they had to meet up with the others.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Port Island Research Lab – Machine parts room**

"So you work as a detective, yes?" Mitsuru was interested in Naoto's situation. "It's connected to your family too? I guess with have something in common." Naoto looked up to see Mitsuru giving back a warm smile.

"Detective, huh? I'm hoping to become one too, someday," added Akihiko. Naoto looked at him with a bit of red in her face. He was a pretty handsome guy, Naoto thought. She continued to pull down her hat over her eyes; she still wasn't the most social one.

"There is no need to be shy, Naoto-chan," said Aigis. Naoto looked up at the human robot. "We are all here to make you feel comfortable." Aigis also gave Naoto a warm smile. Naoto began to warm up, and asked each of them to tell her more about themselves. So for the next hour, the three of them and for the first time in a while, Naoto smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Paulownia Mall – Chagall Cafe**

Minato, Yukari, Souji and Yukiko grabbed a table for four and sat down. Each of them gave their own story on how they met, with many kisses and hugs coming in between the explanations. Yukari was shocked when she heard Yukiko wore a kimono more than often.

"Wouldn't you get tired of walking around in that all day?"

"Well, when you are raised to wear one, you get used to it. Do you like to wear one?"

"Yeah, but only on special occasions."

Minato and Souji looked at each other, and then at the girls. "We don't mind you girls wearing kimonos at all," said Souji. "Yeah, you should wear one more often," Minato added. This earned both boys a smack from the girls, which ended up in the four of them laughing. They continued you on like this until it was time to go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Outside Club Escapade - Evening**

Everyone was there on time. Mitsuru was carrying a box, and to everyone's surprise, everyone's evokers were in there, along with the SEES armbands.

"Why do you have these?" Fuuka asked, as everyone grabbed their stuff.

"I thought they would come in handy. Anyways let's head inside."

"Have you guys been here before?" asked Yukari. At this, Rise and Yukiko blushed in front of everyone. The older group looked in confusion. "We'll tell you inside," Chie said. Junpei seemed a little distant from the group, so Minato walked to him and asked what was going on. He got a simple "none of your business" response back. Deciding it was best not to push his buttons, Minato followed the others inside.

Both groups had noticed Junpei's odd attitude, but didn't let it get in the way of their fun. For hours they danced and talked the night away. They were now upstairs in the reserved area, (thanks to Rise's influence) and were drawing chopsticks to play the classic "King's Game". The younger group had smirks on their faces as they looked at Yukiko and Rise, who were blushing again. Ignoring it, the game got underway, and was progressing fairly until Junpei was labelled king.

"Oh, no..." Yukari stated. Minato laughed, but reassured her that he would take care of her. This answer got Minato a kiss on the cheek, much to Minato's delight. Junpei got up in front of everyone, but was still in a bad mood.

"Junpei, don't do anything drastic," Akihiko said. Everyone gave their own pestering words, even the younger group, who all begun to know Junpei, were getting their various shots in. Junpei was slowly getting more frustrated until he finally yelled out his orders.

"Alright! My orders for all of you are...are..." Suddenly from behind him, cam another voice.

"....to eliminate you."

Everyone looked on in disbelief as another Junpei came up to them. But this one was different. This one had a dark aura surrounding it, and it had a devilish grin on its face.

Junpei was struggling for words.

"W-what are you?"

"Me? Well I'm a guy who tries to impress ladies, but always comes up short. I think I'm all that, but deep down, I know that I'll never measure up to...him. He is always better at me at everything. Better at saving people, better at talking to people and better with the girls. I am nothing compared to him."

Junpei looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? WHO are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The other Junpei spoke. "It's not that hard."

Junpei slowly turned to look at Minato, who had a blank look on him. "You know we already settled this, man. It's lying!"

"No, don't say that!" yelled Yosuke. "This is the exact same thing that we went through." But Junpei wasn't listening. The other Junpei kept on going. "I thought that when I met Chidori, my life was going to change. But no, I was still regarded as second fiddle, and when he struggled to do something, I was filled with happiness. I had hoped that I was going to be the one that could help everyone; the one everyone could count on to lead them."

"N-No, that's not true."

"Is it not? You are me....and I am you." The other Junpei's smile widened.

"Stop it! You're-"

"Don't say it!" yelled the younger group.

..Not me!"

The other shadow laughed and started to gather black smoke from around it. Before anyone had a chance to react, they were thrown back from the impact of the shadow's appearance. Junpei's shadow took the form of a figure sitting on a throne. It had a long cape, and was holding a sceptre. It looked exactly like an old king, but instead of a crown, a jester's hat was placed on his head.

"Everyone get ready!" Minato yelled.

"Alright," Junpei's shadow said, "now it's time to play the REAL King's Game!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you enjoyed it; I had some time off, so I thought a quick update would be nice.

I will explain the situation of the P 3 characters and their persona summoning soon enough.

I know for this chapter it wasn't a lot of description for each group.

As always, reviews and advice are greatly appreciated!


	10. Don't Get Mad, Get Physical

I do not own Persona 3:FES or Persona 4

Well, it's been a while. I've been busy with exams, summative, prom and all that other bull you'd rather not hear about.

I hope you enjoy, and I hope any unanswered questions you have revolving the story get resolved either in this chapter or in future chapters!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

From what Minato could tell, it was just him, Souji, Kanji, Teddie and Rise prepared to fight. The rest were either too shocked to try and fight, or, in the case of Minato's group, looked like they couldn't summon their personas.

Junpei's shadow had a cheesy grin on his face, kind of like what the real Junpei would have, and started to advance on the four people who appeared to stand in his path. Rise and the rest had taken refuge towards the sides, with Rise feeding the four of them information. Minato looked over at them to see the scared looks on everyone's faces. Haven't they faced something like this before, Minato thought about the other group. He didn't really get a chance to ponder this as he was thrown backwards roughly from a whip-like attack from Junpei's shadow.

"Minato-senpai, are you ok?!" came the energetic, but worried voice of Rise.

Minato rubbed the back of his head as he slowly got up. Luckily the other three distracted the shadow and it seemed they were keeping it at bay. They surrounded the shadow in a triangle and were trying to pepper it with any attacks they could. Something was off though, Minato noticed. No matter how many times they attacked, the shadow didn't seem to take too much damage.

"Why aren't my attacks WORKING!" Kanji screamed angrily. Minato rushed in and now they formed a square around the shadow, hitting it with every attack possible.

"Kamui! Bufudyne!"

"Loki! Garudyne!"

"Lilith! Ziodyne!"

"Rokuten-Mao! Vile Assualt!"

The three elemental attacks were shaken off by Junpei's shadow, but kanji's attack seemed to have knocked it a bit off balance. The four of them were too focused to really notice this, but Mitsuru caught it.

"Minato, you have to all attack at once and in the same place. Physical attacks only!"

In the same place, Minato thought, confused. It dawned on him though, as he looked at the shadow and what it was sitting on. It was typical king's throne, with four fairly big legs for support. A smile curved on Minato's face as he yelled to the others to get beside him.

"On the count of three, hit him with your best physical attack!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"Koumokuten! Cruel Attack!"

"Futsunushi! Primal Force!"

Rokuten-Mao! Vile Assualt!"

"Kamui!..."

Teddie's persona didn't have a physical attack, so he threw himself at the shadow. Mitsuru's planned worked, as the shadow was toppled over by the force of the attacks, and landed on Teddie. Everyone gasped in surprise as the shadow disappeared in black smoke and quickly rushed to Teddie's aid, only to find him sitting in a dazed state. It was a different jester's hat from the shadow's hat, and now only the shadow of Junpei's mirror self stood there.

"Hey, does this make Teddie a king?!" He got a yank on his ear as a response from Rise. The shadow Junpei now stood there, waiting silently for Junpei to respond. But Junpei didn't say anything; he just looked at his feet, ashamed at what had happened. A pair of hands set on Junpei's shoulders, one on each side, and junpei looked up in both directions to see Minato and Teddie smiling at him. Junpei stood straight up and turned to his right to look at Minato.

"I'm sorry, man. But this thing...it's not me."

"Don't say that," Teddie replied, "or it will go berserk again."

"Yeah," Minato added. "This thing is you Junpei." Junpei looked around at everyone to see them nodding their heads; they seemed to have figured out that this was Junpei's other self. Even the older group was nodding their heads.

"I don't understand though, I thought I resolved my problem." It was true, Minato agreed; Junpei had seemed to figure out his problem concerning Minato, so why had this shadow of Junpei said otherwise?

Junpei continued, looking at his shadow this time. "I guess...even if I had accepted being second fiddle, I still always wanted to be the hero. I guess your return brought up this feeling again," Junpei said, smiling at Minato. He turned back to his shadow. "I think I get it now. You're me, and I'm you. Those feelings you said – me being unable to compare to Minato – are true. They aren't gone, but now I can think of them as more of a friendly battle, rather than a personal feud."

The other Junpei nodded, and disappeared in a light. Above where his shadow used to be, was Trismegistus. Junpei, along with everyone else, stood in awe as the power flowed within Junpei. Souji and his group were in awe, even though they had seen this happen many times.

As the light faded away, and everyone congratulated Junpei, Souji was curious.

"Hey, I know this may sound weird, because we've all witnessed this before, but I thought you guys said you got your personas from "potential"."

The older group all looked at each other, confused by Souji's truthful words. It was true; they all had kind of just gotten their personas from "potential", as Ikutsuki called it. So why had Junpei's only risen now, and why was there a shadow that resembled him?

"It's true," Yukari started. "It makes this situation get weirder and weirder. I couldn't summon my persona."

"What!?" everyone from the old group, besides Mitsuru and Akihiko, yelled in surprise.

"Well, now that I think about it," Fuuka said after calming down, "I couldn't summon my persona either." This was met with agreement from Ken and Aigis, along with a bark from Koromaru.

"This is strange," Minato said. "If what you guys are saying is true and from what the others have been telling us, then to get your personas back...do we have to face these shadows that mirror us?"

"It's not that simple," Yosuke replied. "We found these other shadows only because one of our friends was kidnapped and thrown into that other world we told you about."

"That other world represents that person's feelings you said, right?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, that's when the shadow comes out; when we confront it in front of the person kidnapped."

"I don't get it," said ken.

"It's simple," Rise started, "Whoever got kidnapped would be fine with hearing stuff they kept deep down when no one was around to hear it. But when everyone came, you couldn't help but deny what your shadow said, because it was too revealing."

"...and that's when the shadows would become itself and attack," Mitsuru finished. "I get it now."

The others nodded in agreement. Minato, however, still appeared confused.

"Why, then, did it attack us during the Dark Hour and in a club?'

The others looked at Minato with wide eyes. He made a good point, but everyone was too tired to dwell on it.

"We can talk about it tomorrow," Mitsuru said. "For now, let's go back to my estate."

On the way back, everyone appeared closer to one another because of what had happened. Minato and Yukari were walking hand in hand, as were Souji and Yukiko, each couple muttering words of comfort to each other. Chie was getting a piggyback from Yosuke, who didn't complain too much, and the rest were spread out through the group. Junpei walked in the back with Rise and Fuuka both all over him, concerned for his health and safety.

"You are all right, Junpei-kun? Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, thanks Fuuka."

"Don't worry, Risette will cook you up a nice omelette when we get back."

Junpei gave Rise a big grin, only to take it back when he saw kanji out of the corner of his eye waving his arms wildly and mouthing "no" repeatedly at him.

"Um, that's ok, Rise, it's too late. But thanks for the consideration."

A while later, Junpei found him walking along side Teddie, who still had the jester's hat on his head.

"Why do you still have that thing on your head?" Junpei asked with a laugh.

"I like it. It makes Teddie a king!"

"Sorry dude, but that's a crown you're thinking of."

"Oh, well then you can have it. It came from your shadow anyways."

"I wonder why it didn't disappear though. Maybe it's to remind me of my true self; a jokester," Junpei said with a smile. He turned towards Teddie. "Hey, about earlier, I'm sorry."

Teddie had a big grin on his face. "Don't worry; Teddie is just happy to find someone else who likes to score with girls!"

Junpei laughed. "Well, I can see the two of us getting to be good friends."

Teddie nodded in return. "That's the spirit!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**April 3****rd****, 2012, Sunday Morning**

The group, or the "Catalyst Cavaliers" as Teddie called them, were gathered around the lounge again, discussing their newest situation.

"Catalyst Cavaliers? Where in the hell did you come up with this, Teddie? Yosuke asked.

"I got it from one of your manga copies."

"Oh, I see...H-Hey, don't give me looks, it was a good comic!" Yosuke added, as everyone around him gave him funny looks.

"Anyways," Naoto cut in, "we need to talk about our most recent interaction."

"Yes," Mitsuru replied. "From the beginning, our situation was a mystery. Now that some of us can't summon personas, and the addition of shadows resembling us, our mystery digs itself deeper."

"So why did it come in a club during the Dark hour?" asked Yukari, who was resting her head against Minato's.

Naoto explained her theory. "I believe that this Dark Hour you have experienced is like the other world we experienced. Shadows are more aggressive, and our thoughts develop these shadows. The club is significant, because it may reflect Junpei-senpai's thoughts." She looked at Junpei as she said this.

"W-Well, yeah I guess, but where did the shadow come from anyways? It just kind of appeared."

"That's a good question. We all experienced our own thoughts about something or other. Yosuke-senpai had a liquor store, Yukiko-senpai had a castle, Kanji- kun had a bathhouse, Rise-chan had a....strip club," Naoto said with a blush. "And I had a secret laboratory."

Now the younger group had turned deep red from embarrassment as they each remembered their own encounters with their other selves.

"And that's where each of you experienced your other selves?" Ken asked.

"Yes."

"A bathhouse, huh. That doesn't sound too manly," Junpei said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah?" Kanji replied angrily, getting up in the process. "I guess getting turned down by women all the time isn't very manly either!"

Now both guys were up, fists at their chests, ready to fight.

"Calm down, guys. Now isn't the time to be fighting each other," Akihiko calmly said from his spot.

The two looked at each other and mumbled apologies, and sat back down in their respective spots.

"So Junpei-kun is attached to the club in some way then," Yukari said after a while, hoping to rile Junpei. "That makes sense I guess."

"What do you mean, that makes sense?"

"Please, you're always looking to impress the ladies."

"Whatever."

Junpei and Yukari's argument was cut short as Mitsuru left the room and came in with some papers.

"We will worry about our situation another time. Right now, I need to inform you about starting school tomorrow."

The younger group just looked at Mitsuru with wide, disappointed eyes.

"You can't be serious. We start tomorrow!?" Chie protested.

I told you that you would be continuing your education."

"Yeah, but...ugh..."

Mitsuru handed Teddie some papers. "It's your new identity."

Teddie's wide eyes started to fill with water as he read his new name. "Kichirou Hanamura."

"Hanamura...hey wait that's MY name!" Yosuke loudly protested.

"I know, and that's why I used your last name. I was told that Teddie lived with you, so now, you two can be brothers."

"Me and Yosuke are brothers? Woohoo! That means we can do everything together. Bunk beds, family dinners, horsing around, causing trouble, full wootness!" Teddie was now jumping around the whole lounge, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ok, calm down Teddie," Yosuke said. "That means you have to go to school." Yosuke gave Teddie a big grin, which left Teddie confused.

"What's so bad about this school thing?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, I've been wondering," Naoto spoke, "If you wanted us to start school, why didn't we start when we first arrived. And how come you guys didn't go to school for the past two or three days?'

At this point Fuuka and Aigis put their heads down in embarrassment. Naoto and the others sat in confusion until Yukari filled them in.

"You mean there's SNAKES running around on your campus?!" Rise wildly said.

"I-It was an honest mistake. They escaped the lab we are currently studying in..." Fuuka said meekly.

"As for the high school," Mitsuru continued, "One of the teachers, Mr. Edogawa, had his "potions" smash, and the school was filled with a horrendous odour."

"Hey, was he the guy who lectured us about magic?" Yosuke asked Souji.

The other grouped laughed. "Yeah, that's him all right," Minato replied. "By the way, Mitsuru, how can you summon your persona but the rest of them can't?"

"Well, if you must know...I already faced my shadow," Mitsuru said with a blush. Akihiko seemed to be turning red to, noticeable by everyone.

"I was with her when it happened," he said to everyone as they looked at the two.

"So how did you fight it, if you had no persona, Akihiko-senpai?" Fuuka asked.

"We didn't have to; she – I mean Mitsuru – accepted hers from the get go." Now the two were blushing like mad, which was a rare sight for the older group.

"So..." Junpei started, "What went do-"

"I'm not going to say what had happened Iori," Mitsuru cut in with a bit of anger in her voice.

Mitsuru got up in front of the group. "Now that that is settled, why don't you all enjoy the rest of your free time before your back to school. You too Minato," she added to Minato, who se smile slide right off his face. She handed him some papers, just like Teddie, which had a new identity.

"Raiku Arisato...now it doesn't rhyme," Minato said with a playful frown on his face.

Mitsuru and the others laughed. "Well, we can't have everyone freaking over about someone returning from the dead, now can we?"

Minato agreed, but felt his new first name felt a little odd. He shook it off, howver, and joined the others in spending time together before it was back to school tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

There, it's been a while, but there is another chapter : )

I'll explain Minato and Souji's dealio with persona's in the upcoming chapters so don't fret!

As always, reviews and advice are greatly appreciated!

Oh, and if something you felt didn't get explained well enough, or it confused you, please tell me.


	11. Surprises All Around

I do not own Persona 3:FES or Persona 4

Yeah, it's been awhile, what with me getting wisdom teeth out and lots of work, but I'm going to try and update faster.

Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**April 4****th****, 2012, Monday Early Morning – Kirijo Estate**

Be_ep beep beep. _Souji groaned as he rolled over to slam his hand on his alarm clock, but missed completely. He was met with a crash into the side table and a resounding squeal that pierced his ears. Next thing Souji knew, Yukiko was at his side and helping up, while repeatedly asking if he was okay. After about the fifth time, Souji put his hand up to stop her.

"Yukiko, I'm fine. What I'm really worried about is why you are in my room."

Yukiko blushed madly and looked down at her feet. Souji, feeling a tad guilty, quickly put his arm around his girlfriend and told her it was alright.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up in time for school," Yukiko said meekly.

Souji smiled a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's sweet of you, Yukiko. "

"Oh, I also got your stuff ready for you."

Souji looked on as Yukiko left the room and brought in a bag and books, all neatly organized. His eyes widened as Yukiko handed him a necklace, which was silver and had a weird looking talisman hanging off of it. Souji looked up from it at Yukiko's smiling face.

"Thanks, but what's this for?'

Yukiko rolled her eyes jokingly. "You don't know? It's your birthday, silly!"

"Oh, right." The realization that it was his birthday filled Souji with happiness. Not even the first day at a new school could bring his mood down. Yukiko spoke again.

"This is also for you."

Before Souji could react, two soft hands were placed on his cheeks and his lips met with Yukiko's. They held their kiss for a few seconds before breaking apart. Yukiko looked up at Souji with a smile, her face beating a tomato red.

"I love you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell do you want?" Kanji rose angrily from his bed to the knocking on his door.

"Kanji, get your butt out of bed, you have school to get ready for," cam the threatening voice of Rise.

"Great, what a way to start my day," Kanji grumbled to himself. He opened his door and Rise barged in with Naoto quietly following. They were both already dressed in their new school uniforms.

Kanji's face turned a deep red. "H-Hey, I'm not decent, what makes you think you can barge right in?!'

Naoto also turned a deep red and looked away, but Rise wasn't fazed at all.

"No time for waiting Kanji, you have to get ready for school."

"Maybe I don't want to go."

"What about a little something called the Mandatory Attendance Policy?"

Kanji groaned at his defeat and found himself waiting in the lounge with Rise, Naoto, Chie and Yosuke five minutes later, all of them ready for school. Kanji and Yosuke looked at each other, both of them still a bit groggy and with bags under their eyes.

"You got dragged out of bed early too, huh senpai?" kanji said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't an idol who dragged ME out. You should be up and ready to go," Yosuke replied. This response was met with a smack to Yosuke's head by Chie.

"Well sorry I'm not an idol, next time you can wake yourself up!"

Chie and Yosuke bickered for a while until Souji and Yukiko showed up.

"What took you two so long," Yosuke said, grinning.

Yukiko and Souji looked at each other and blushed madly for what seemed like the twentieth time this morning.

"Well, it's his birthday, so I thought I would wake him up early,' Yukiko said quietly.

"Oh yeah, that's ri- I mean, happy birthday, dude!" Yosuke chuckled nervously to try and cover up his error. Souji caught it and laughed.

"It's alright, I forgot to."

Everyone wished Souji a happy birthday and were about to head to the other side of the building when they suddenly heard footsteps coming fast behind them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENSEI!"

Teddie was sprinting down the hallway where his bedroom was located, holding a big box wrapped neatly together. He stopped suddenly, breathing hard, and handed Souji the present.

"Don't open it until later tonight."

"Then why are you giving me this now, and where are you clothes?"

The room went deadly silent as Teddie noticed that he was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. Before anyone had time to say anything that might make the atmosphere even more awkward, Chie handed a bag to Teddie and told him to change into the clothes that were in it, explaining to him that it was his new uniform. Teddie hurried off back to his room and Souji took the time to examine his present. Teddie seemed to put a lot of effort into wrapping the box, as it was covered with layers and layers of wrapping.

"I wonder what's in it," Yukiko pondered.

"Who knows, but I'll have to wait until tonight."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile across the estate, the older group were al sitting in a circle around a table, discussing the secondary school life to Minato.

"You have to really pay attention."

"There's a lot more freedom."

"Dude, there are ALOT of hot girls there."

Minato was all smiles this morning, not caring how hard or how confusing this new school sounded. He was just happy to be around his friends again.

"So what am I taking?"

"Well," Mitsuru explained," First you must remember that you're not Minato there; you're Raiku. As for your classes, I put you in Ancient Civilization, Chemistry and Physical education."

Junpei looked at Mitsuru with his mouth wide open. "He only gets three classes? That's not fair!"

Mitsuru chuckled. "Junpei, he hasn't been in school for two years. Besides, the three courses I chose for him will help him with battling shadows."

Minato looked confused. "How will Ancient Civilization, Chemistry and Physical Education help me fight shadows?"

"You'll find out."

Great, Minato thought, more puzzles to figure out.

"Don't worry", Yukari chimed in, "I'll help you around the campus."

And so, come one hour later, both groups were off to their respective schools.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Gekkoukan High School - Room 2-E**

"Well this is lucky," Yosuke said. Souji, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie had all been assigned the same homeroom. Coin incidentally, their seating arrangements were the same, with Souji and Chie sitting beside each other, Yukiko in front of Souji and Yosuke behind Chie. Teddie sat beside Yosuke.

"So that teacher Mr Edogawa, the one Minato was talking about, do you think he's our homeroom teacher?" asked Chie.

"I hope not, he was a nutcase," Yosuke replied.

"Can Teddie be the teacher?'

"No Teddie, and be sure to be on your best behaviour. Remember, your Kichirou, not Teddie. And NO random shout outs or anything," Yosuke said with a grim look on his face.

Chie's question was answered immediately after when the door opened and the room went still. In walked a woman with long brown hair. She was wearing a pink suit and had a tint of red in her face. When she spoke, a whiff of alcohol escaped her mouth.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Toriumi."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Zazen University - hallway**

Minato and Yukari walked through the halls for what seemed like an hour, but was really only about ten minutes.

"I don't know about this, Yukari, maybe I shouldn't go to school."

"Just because you've been gone for two years, doesn't mean you can skip out on your education,' Yukari replied with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Yukari added encouragingly. They had stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Well, this is your first class, Raiku, hope you enjoy it." Yukari gave a kiss on Minato's cheek before bouncing away to her class in a great mood. Minato put a hand to his cheek where Yukari's lips were only moments ago, and proceeded to open the door to his class.

"...s in the middle of nowhere, but the town was certainly kept alive with the murders."

Minato walked in to an empty classroom, with only him and two teachers talking near the teacher's desk. The one that was currently talking looked to be about in the forties range, had long brown hair, and wore a skimpy outfit unsuited for a teacher. The other person looked to be the dean, as he was dressed in a fine suit and looked quite old. He looked quite familiar to Minato. The dean-looking person turned to face Minato at the sound of Minato closing the door and put a big smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be Raiku Arisato. Noriko, this is your new student. Would you look at that, a new teacher and a new student in the same class. Well, I'll leave you two be to get acquainted. With that, the Dean left the room.

"So you're my new student, hmm?" The creepy lady had a devilish smile on her face. "My name is Mrs. Kashiwagi and I'll be your teacher for the semester."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was hoping to have this out about four or five days earlier but I couldn't get it done before I left on my trip to Quebec. I hope to get chapters up faster, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	12. The Priestess, the Lover and the Fool

As always, I do not own Persona 3: FES or Persona 4.

Hope you enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Gekkoukan High School – Lunchtime**

"What. The. Hell....is that teacher's problem?"

It was lunchtime and the group had found a spot on the rooftop. Yosuke was pacing back and forth while the others were sitting.

"I mean, I know I fall asleep in class sometimes, but now I'm expected to write an extra essay on how to pay attention in class? That's bullshit!"

"Don't forget the slice of cake," Souji added with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, haha, you're so funny," Yosuke replied angrily.

"Well," Chie said hurriedly, to try and change the subject, "at least we have a different teacher after lunch. Hopefully this...Mr. Ekoda will be better."

"Ugh, I hate my life."

A bell went off, alerting the group. "Well, looks like lunch is over. Back to class," Kanji said with a depressed look on his face.

"Oh, come on, kanji-kun, you get to sit beside Rise-chan, you should be happy! I got stuck sitting beside Yosuke..."

"You're asking for it Teddie..."

The group got up and started to leave. Souji made to follow them, but was held back by someone. He turned around to see Yukiko staring at him half-expectantly.

"Something wrong?"

Souji put his hand under Yukiko's chin and tiled her head up. Yukiko shook her head and smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy you're here with me."

"Yukiko, I'll always be there for you."

"I know, but when we got those letters from the place where you went, I feared for the worst. I just want to cherish our time together."

"We'll make every second count." Souji pulled Yukiko into a tight hug and held her for a few seconds. Souji almost dropped Yukiko in surprise when he heard a familiar glass shattering sound in the back of his mind.

A card was floating in glimmering light and turned around to show the form of the Priestess card.

_What's going on? I thought I completed this link already._

Souji's confusion was answered as a message appeared in his head.

Thou art I...And I am thou...

Thou hast established a new bond...

It brings thee trials in life...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Priestess Arcana...

But beware...

These trials will have a direct influence on thy link...

_Trials? What's going on? And I didn't like the sound of that last sentence..._

"...at's wrong, Souji?"

Yukiko's voice broke Souji from his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing, Yukiko. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You sort of spaced out there."

"I'm fine." Souji flashed her a smile for reassurance, which seemed to work as she smiled back. Souji offered his arm to Yukiko, who gladly took it.

"Let's head back to class."

But in the back of his mind, Souji was wondering about this new Trial Link and if Minato was experiencing the same thing.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Zazen University – Lunchtime**

"Come on, Minato, you have to eat something."

Minato was in the cafeteria, which was loaded with students, and was sitting at a table in a corner with his new classmate and friend, Tukiko. He met her in his first class where they sat together. She had long, dark brown hair and was the same height as Minato. Minato had found out that she was fairly new to the area also. She was always cheery, which is why Minato had allowed her to accompany him to lunch. He needed all the friends he could get in this new environment, especially when his other friends were nowhere to be found. He figured they were busy with their own stuff.

"No thanks, Tukiko, I'm not hungry."

"No wonder you always look tired," Tukiko said while making a pouty face to Minato. Minato couldn't help but smile, which made Tukiko grin in delight. She really was a delightful girl, Minato thought.

"Minato, there you are!"

Both Minato and Tukiko turned their heads to see Yukari walking towards them with a smile on her face. Her smile faded slightly as she caught site of Tukiko sitting rather close to Minato.

"Hey Yukari, what's up?"

"Nothing, been looking for you everywhere. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Tukiko. Tukiko this is Yukari." Tukiko stood up to greet Yukari, who still had a slight look of disgust on her face at the situation she was faced with.

"So you're Yukari? Minato told me all about you. You two seem like a good couple."

Yukari's face softened. _So she knows...good._ Yukari now had a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Tukiko. It's nice to know Minato has other friends to look out for him."

"I'll be sure to. Anyways I've got stuff to do, see you in class Minato." Tukiko flashed him a smile and walked off. When she was out of site, Minato turned around to Yukari, only to see a look on her face he didn't want to see: jealousy.

"Yukari, it's not what you think."

"I know I'm probably overreacting, but you two looked pretty close."

"I just met her today. Nothing's going on between us."

_Ouch, close to home,_ Yukari thought. Minato seemed to pick up on that too as he quickly covered it up.

"B-Besides, I love you, Yukari."

"I know. I love you too." The two shared a tight embrace and both almost fell over when Minato suddenly jumped. He heard a familiar sound in the back of his head.

_Hm? What's happening?_

A card appeared in the back of Minato's mind and turned over to reveal the symbol of the Lover's Arcana.

Thou art I...And I am thou...

Thou hast established a new bond...

It brings thee trials in life...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Lovers Arcana...

But beware...

These trials will have a direct influence on thy link...

_A Trial? How different will this be?_

"...ato, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Minato was shaken from his thoughts by Yukari's voice. He looked at Yukari, who had a look of concern on her face.

"Is it about what I said? Because I think Tukiko's a ni-"

"Yukari, I'm fine," Minato replied with a smile. They continued their lunch as normal, each of them talking about their day so far. But in the back of Minato's mind was the thought of this new Trial Link.

_Guess it's another trip to the Velvet Room....wonder if Souji had this?_

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Kirijo Estate – After School**

"You got stuck with Mrs. Toriumi? That bites, man." The whole group was seated around the living room discussing their first days at a new school.

"Yeah, and she made me write an extra essay AND a slice of cake for tomorrow!" Yosuke loudly exclaimed.

"Heh, I remember how Kenji used to get hit with that ALL the time," Junpei replied.

"And that Mr. Ekoda, what a weirdo!" Chie was next to voice her displeasure over their teachers.

"You were just mad because he teachers Classic Lit," Yukiko quietly said.

"It's not my fault that class is meaningless!" Chie fumed back. Teddie looked back and forth between the two.

"Teddie thought his first day at school was great. Lots of pretty giiiiirls."

The whole group laughed. Leave it to Teddie to lighten up any situation.

Fuuka brought the subject of topic back to teachers. "So Rise-chan, Kanji-kun, Naoto-chan. How were your teachers?" that was a big mistake. The question set off Rise into a rant about her teacher, Mrs. Kanou, and how she is "fantasized" by every boy in the class.

"...I mean she's almost worse than Kashiwagi. She doesn't even try!"

Minato's eyes perked up at the mention of his teacher. "Kashiwagi?" You know her?"

"Yeah, we do." With that, the group explained their unfortunate time with Kashiwagi as their teacher; how she tried to hit on the guys, how she called rise an inexperienced piece of jailbait and her outstanding ego for beauty pageants.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh...well she's my teacher."

The silence that followed Minato's sentence could only top the silence that was brought when the older group found out about Nyx, Minato thought. Soon after, pandemonium broke loose.

"You mean KASHIWAGI is your teacher!?"

"That's awful!"

"She's on the wrong side of forty..."

"Kanji, you pretty slept beside her."

"WHAT!?"

The younger boy's faces all turned beet red as they explained their situation to the girls. But before the girls could vice their plethora of opinions, Mitsuru cut them short

"It wasn't as bad as the time we caught the boys in the hot springs," Mitsuru said with a chuckle. The boys shuddered in memory which was now a joke, due to their eventual explanation of it being Ryoji's idea. The older group explained their situation to the others, who found it equally amusing.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone talking about past memories. It was in the middle of all their discussions when both Minato and Souji felt the familiar shattering in their minds for the second time that day.

Thou art I...And I am thou...

Thou hast established a new bond...

It brings thee trials in life...

Thou shalt be blessed when creating

Personas of the Fool Arcana...

But beware...

These trials will have a direct influence on thy link...

Minato and Souji looked at each other and both understood each other perfectly. A visit to Igor was surely in question. The night continued on as everyone enjoyed each other's company.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Port Island Station – Back Alley**

Two men stood face to face, both grins on their faces.

"They will find out on the news soon enough," the one man said.

"So you're not worried then? Good. It's happening once again," the other replied.

"And then...the end will finally come!"

_________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time.


End file.
